


Chu!

by miniskirts (hyoney)



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoney/pseuds/miniskirts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Kiseop expected was for their kiss to be aired over a live stream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iverins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/gifts).



> for the prompt "their first kiss!" 
> 
> unbeta'ed and written in a rush so sorry in advanced ^^;

The Japanese MC for today’s online stream had fans send in game suggestions for U-Kiss to play during the second half of the segment. After three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, the first pair (aka the losers) ended up being Kiseop and Soohyun, much to Kiseop’s glee/despair. He fidgeted as he sat in the chair facing his leader. There was a smirk on the elder’s lips that made him uneasy. 

The MC revealed a folded card from a glass bowl, the words “kari kari chu chu” written in neat print. The audience erupted into screams and cheers but the noise was drowned out by the sound of blood pounding in Kiseop’s veins. He could feel his stomach tying itself into knots. This was not good. 

"You guys know how to play this game right? I hear it’s also a hit on some of your idol programs in Korea," the MC chuckled. Kevin walked over to his seated members with a box of strawberry pocky in his hand. At least something good is coming out of this, Kiseop thought as he stared longingly at the pink coating on the biscuit that Kevin held between them. Soohyun latched onto the plain end, patiently waiting for him to take the other side. Hesitant, Kiseop slowly leaned forward and accepted the pocky between his lips. He gripped his knees tightly to hide his sweaty palms. 

"The goal is to leave the smallest bit of the biscuit left by the time you reach the center or before your lips come together! Whichever of the three teams has the least at the end of the game will be our victors! Is everyone ready?" The MC asked and the small studio once again filled with excited cheers. "As a bonus, you can only bite the pocky while looking each other’s eyes!" The screams get louder, if humanly possible.

Kiseop feels like he’s going to be sick. 

"One, two, three… go!" Kiseop starts off by taking small nibbles, taking his time. The strawberry icing is melting slightly on his lips. Soohyun doesn't seem bothered in the least by this situation. There’s a particular gleam in his eye that wasn't there before the challenge that’s borderline mischievous. Nothing about it soothes his nerves. They've barely begun when Soohyun suddenly take a huge bite out of the biscuit and his face is much closer than before. His smirk deepens. 

Kiseop can only take so long before there’s less than an inch of pocky between them and their noses are close to touching. The fans are screaming, the other members are just about to lose it, and despite it all he’s never seen their leader look more focused. 

There’s a look a resolve on Soohyun’s face, and before he has time to think, a pair of lips brush against his softly. 

The MC and some of the staff do their best to calm down the audience, some of the members are in shock while Eli and Jaeseop can’t stop laughing at what they just witnessed. Kiseop feels frozen in place, his eyes wide, cheeks bright pink, and lips tingling. He shakes off the feeling a moment later, turning his face away from the cameras. (He pretends to wipe at his mouth but it’s really an excuse to hide his blushing face).

Soohyun stands up and bursts into laughter, clutching his stomach. Kiseop glances at him from the corner of his eye and Soohyun sends him a small look. This isn’t the end of it.

He and Soohyun win the game by default; there is no pocky left over.


End file.
